A Heavenly Dilemma
by pinkuz
Summary: A new evil threatens the very existance of Gaia and another realm--- Our own! Chapter 2 is up!-- Please read and Review! thanks-----> Natalie
1. Default Chapter

"A Heavenly Dilemma" By: Natalie 

**A HEAVENLY DILEMMA**

_ By: Natalie_

_ Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 is owned by Squaresoft. This is for entertainment purposes only!_

  
  


PROLOGUE

The crisis was gone and Gaia was safe. The Iifa tree quieted down and there was peace throughout all the kingdoms. Princess or rather Queen Garnet Til Alexandros and proved herself a rightous and steadfast ruler of her country. Of course His Majesty King Zidane Tribal ruled alongside his wife and had two children both resembling the two heroes of the land. Vivi and Eiko were doing just fine. Amarant and Freya the same. And Quina.... well Quina..um was still roaming about the world in search of the different cuisines. But what of the others? What of Kuja??? Was he truly dead??? Or was his death just the beginning of something even more sinister that the fate of the planet and all its inhabitants will once more be threatened??? 

  
  


_This is how our story begins... _

  
  
  


A young silver haired man opened his eyes slowly as if expecting another attack. Nothing happened. Ice blue eyes surveyed his surroundings carefully and what he saw made his eyes widen in shock--- _I am dead aren't I?_ He slowly picked himself off the floor which he was pleased to note was made of the purest marble one could find._ Oh well, at least I wont have grass stains on my cloak.._ However to his dismay his white robes were stained with dried blood---_my blood apparently._Taking a few stumbling steps, he made his way to the middle of the "room".

  
  


The "room" was rather large and was pure white. If one stared hard enough, he or she would notice the greenish haze that seemed to creep on the ground. The silver haired man stumbled along still unsure of his steps and soon found himself at the end of a long line. There were people all about him of all races. There were goblins, ogres, huge griffins, some humans and yes even toads and bugs. All of them seemed to be waiting for something or rather someone. There were children too and they weaved in and out of the line playing tag. _ Where am I? For all that I have done shouldn't I be rotting away in hell right now?-- Not that I'm complaining..._ Suddenly a force knocked him off his feet and he ended up sprawled on the ground.

  
  


"Hey Mister! OOOPS! I'm sorry mister! My sister and I were just playing tag! Can you get up??? My You're awfully bloody aren't you mister! Did'ja get into a fight??? I always get into fights!" came the voice of an Alexandian child. The boy was talking so fast that it made the Man's head spin. 

  


"Ah...um well yes I am fine I think..." he answered. _ I feel like a rotten tomato that just got squashed by the elephant- lady though..._. " I hurt all over." To his surprise, the boy suddenly started laughing and rolling on the ground. _ geez, a little sympathy wouldn't hurt_

  


"I-i'm sorry---hahah--well it's just that you're face is all screwed up like you ate a lemon. And hahah--well you shouldn't be hurting. Those are just phantom pains. You get them all the time! They're not real though. I used to have them a lot! See I came here cuz I got burned real bad at home. Yah this HUGE dragon appeared and burnt Alexandria up and now I'm here! Yah I'm just waiting for my Mom to come over from the other side. She got left there so I have to wait for her.. and It's really cool you know...." The boy continued talking but the man's mind was on something else._ So I AM dead... all those people... I killed them?...why? what did I do that for??????_

  


"..Oh ya.. hey! wait a minute! you DO seem familiar!" The boy pointed an accusing finger at the man. "It was YOU! You were the one who burnt the kingdom!!!! You're KUJA!!! You killed all of us! You killed all the people!!!" 

  
  


It all happened so fast. One minute the boy was laughing and now he was in a rage. Several people in the line turned around and murmured among themselves."Kuja?!" "Yeah it's him that scummy bastard!" "get im!!" the line soon became an unruly mob. Several men rushed upon Kuja pummeling him with their fists. Kuja to shocked at first couldn't block them. _ use your magic you fool!_ Concentrating, he tried to use even a simple shield spell but nothing happened. the mob just kept coming. Even fighting with his own fists didn't help. Hurt and exhausted, the once feared Kuja sank onto the floor with the mob on top of him. _ Well dying again shouldn't hurt_

  
  


Suddenly a shrill whistle pierced the air and the chaos stopped. A white fluffy creature with a red pom pom registered in the semi-conscious boy's brain._Moogle?... _ Kuja watched as the moogle pushed the mob away from him and swatted the rest with the whistle.

  


"Get away! Kupo! You should be ashamed of yourselves! Kupo! Geez what immature brats you are!" squealed the moogle. 

  
  


Kuja watched the moogle sho everyone away. Apparently the moogle held a high position or something because all the people went back to their lines albeit with some grumbling. The moogle turned to him and squinted--- the bright red pom pom nearly poking Kuja in the eye.

  


" Ah! you must be the one called Kuja! Kupo! Well.... I normally don't do this and would rather leave you dead... BUT The Lady of ladies the Green Lady wishes to see you kupo! Well... there's nothing for me to say but: We've been expecting you!"

  
  
  


To be Continued...

  
  


Well... what do you guys think? Do tell me! Please Review this story and tell me what you think! You wouldn't want me to write horrible stories now would you???? So tell me what I need to do better or other things like suggestions! Thank you for making it this far!~~ Natalie


	2. The Lady of Ladies

CHAPTER 1: The Lady of Ladies  
  
  
Huge twin sliver doors rose abruptly from Kuja's vison as he made his way from the "waiting place" and into a deserted hall. The greenish mist that he had observed outside still remained and if it were even possible, it seemed to thicken even more. However the mist didn't seem "evil" to his senses as the kind of mist that used to exist coming from the Iifa tree. It seemed almost soothing and nearly put him to sleep when suddenly the doors swung open revealing a chamber that glowed eerily with green light.  
  
"There you are my boy! I would have thought that you had been eaten alive by now!" someone exlaimed from the room. the voice was clear and had a somewhat lilting note in it that oddly made the boy think of girls running through fields of sunflowers.  
  
"Who are you --- that is if I may so boldly inquire?" asked Kuja.  
  
"Well my dear boy, I am the land from which you came. I am the air that you breath, the water that surrounds you and the fire from your soul. They call me The Lady of Ladies but I have other names too. I am called Gaielyenkaze--- whom you call Gaia for short." murmured the figure as she approached.  
  
Squinting against the bright light Kuja saw a figure clad in forest green robes. The woman's face was beyond imagination and her movements were almost inhuman because of the grace that she possesed. The somewhat elvish face grinned at him and amusement filled her gaze as she walked in a circle around him.  
  
"So... you are the angel of death? The one they call Kuja?" She asked. Kuja who was at a loss of words simply nodded and the spirit grinned even more.  
  
"Do tell me where your eloquent speech has gone. Or did the cat get your tongue? There's no need to stare at me like a cow. There ARE others who are higher than me."  
  
"Yes I am kuja but NOT the angel of death you are looking for. As you may have seen I have failed miserably at assuming that role" The silver haired boy muttered fiercely bitterness creeping into the normally calm voice. The lady seemed even more amused and started to laugh.  
  
"I see. Well there is a reason for all this you know. And No I am not looking for the angel of death. The state of balance in this world as well as the ones in the other realm has been altered-- considerably. This is the beginning of the Judgement. Myself and the other spirits of this realm have tried to stop this as long as we could. However, it appears that there will be no stopping it now unless..." She trailed off.  
  
"Unless WHAT?" grumbled Kuja. " I AM already dead so why should I even bother? I could care less than what happens to this pile of dirt."  
  
The lady seemed to change dramatically as the expression on her face darkened.  
  
"You don't seem to understand Kuja. The destruction of the realms does affect you. Actually you should even be burning in hell If I could care less. However it appears that some people still care for you. Your dear brother had sent enough petitions to me to last a life time but I still could care less. However you are the only one who can do this task-- to tip the balance and keep it back in place. That is of course you find the carrier of the Greater Spirit."  
  
"and If I do find this Greater Spirit -- whatever it is?"  
  
"You may get your wish. That is if you come back in one piece with the Spirit. One last thing, you must protect the spirit at all cost." she answered.  
  
"I accept then-- if only that I ask to remain dead after this "task" "  
  
"Of course-- IF that will be your wish" said the Lady whose smile had returned and gazed amusedly at him.  
  
In a flash of light a hole seemed to appear in the room. It appeared to be a tear in the fabric of space itself.The colors in the hole swirled around in a dizzying pattern. The lady pointed at it and it steadied it's frenzied dance to reveal a world filled with tall Skyscrapers jutting out of the alien landscape.  
  
"Go into it Kuja" She commanded. Kuja stepped inside the hole and screamed. The pain was excruciating as if his very existance was being torn apart. Finnaly he could stand it no longer and he let the darkness engulf him.  
  
"Good luck my boy, for it will not be easy."  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
******************  
  
Well thank you to those who had reviewed this story so far! I'm glad that you like it and that I hope you enjoy this somewhat late chapter.  
As always, READ AND REVIEW!!! Thanks!~ Natalie 


	3. A Foreign Land and A Foreign Girl

CHAPTER 2: A Foreign Land and A Foreign Girl  
  
Kuja felt as if he was falling and falling and that pain wracked his body. He vaguely remembered jumping into the hole created by Gaia --- otherwise known as the Lady of Ladies and his mission. Light slowly appeared in his vision and his befuddled senses tried to make out where he was. Unfortunately, it wasn't easy.  
  
What Kuja's eyes saw didn't make any sense at all. There were no huge spaces of land like where he had come from. Everywhere he looked there were tall structures that looked like blocks stacked up on top of each other. The architecture was not of familiar and seemed to be more for practical reasons rather than beauty -- once again unlike his homeland. What was more astonishing was the fact that there was no trace of mist all through out the city or wherever he was in. There were vehicles similar to those in Lindblum however instead of it carrying several people at a time, the people here seemed to prefer to stay by themselves in the "cars". "How odd" Kuja muttered and gave a curse as one of the vehichles nearly plowed into him. The driver cursed right back at him and flashed Kuja the universal symbol-- the finger. More annoyed than anything, he contemplated on striking that incompetent fool dead on the spot with a Thundara spell. Smirking dangerously he pointed at the man and yelled "Thundara!". Several people turned to stare at the silver haired man who seemed to have gone mad. "Thundara!!!" he yelled again... nothing happened. If anything, the sun shone even brightly. The crowd began to gather muttering to themselves: "What does he think he's doing???" "poor boy must be hallucinating" "OH MY GOD HE'S ONE OF THOSE ESCAPEES FROM THE MENTAL HOSPITAL!!!" screamed one lady. Kuja winced at the insult and muttered darkly. "Great no magic. How can this get any worse?" As if on cue a couple of odd looking cars appeared with flashing red and blue lights-- the police.  
  
...uh oh..   
  
"Oh there you are Kuja! I've been waiting for you! You left the store again! Geez come back will ya? The store is swamped with people looking for your new game!" Cried a girl with green hair... GREEN HAIR? Kuja gawked at the girl who proceeded to drag him away from the mystified onlookers including the police and into a store named 'GamerzUtopia'. She wasn't exaggerating one bit and the store was indeed packed. What was odd however was the fact that this girl somehow knew him even though he never saw her before in his life.  
  
"Umm if you don't mind my asking...WHO exactly are you?" asked Kuja. The girl had a peeved look on her face that told him that he SHOULD know her.  
  
"Come off it Kuja-hon! there are people waiting in here just for YOU to sign the games they bought!!!"  
  
"Sign?..Whaaat?? and HON?" exlaimed a very confused Kuja. The girl giggled some more and pointed at the long line of people looking at him as if he was a god. 'This can't be that bad' So Kuja sat in a chair facing his "fans" and waited each of them to approach him.  
  
"Hullo Sir! I just wanna say this game rocks!" yelled a middle aged man.  
  
"Um.. thanks very much! here I'll sign it now" Kuja signed the game packaging barely noticing what it was. Things were going to fast for him. First he was dead, now alive, in a differnet world and to top things off-- he had to save both worlds! The girl who had dragged him into the store evidently expected him to at least know her. ' Might as well find out my situation' he thought as he looked around. The green haired girl had a very amused grin as she ushered people in-- pretty normal if you didn't consider the hair. The moment he locked eyes with her changed his opinion in a jiffy. He mentally kicked himself for even thinking that she was an ordinary girl. The elvish face and that familiar grin and not to mention the green aura he percieved belied her true identity. She was Gaia. As if she read his mind, she smiled impishly at him and her voice seemed to fill her mind.  
  
**Well dear boy it seems that you are quite popular-- though mind you I took the liberty in creating a job and identity for you here in this world. You WOULD look very out of place if I just plunked you into this world. Oh what is this place called again? oh yes Tokyo. I'll talk to you later then and give you a head start. Kuja hon believe me you're gonna need one!**  
  
Kuja snapped out of his stupor and looked down at himself. It was true that she had taken the liberty of giving him this "job" and along came his new clothes with it. He was now wearing a black turtle neck sweater and cargo pants. An odd looking round thing that resemled a clock was strapped on his left wrist and on the other was a silver bracelet with a single amethyst sphere hanging off from it. 'excellent choice if I do say so myself' He reached up to brush his silvery hair only to find out that his hand only got about one third of it's usual length and stopped---'No..she didn't'   
  
"My Hair!!!" Kuja yelled in shock. Several people turned to look at him and chuckled softly. He glared at the green haired girl who simply smiled back. 'Boy I'm gonna get her... just you wait spirit..' Calming himself, he took a deep breath and stared at the thing he held in his hands. He hadn't really paid attention to it and now that he had, he was in a state of shock. Printed on the cover of the game he was supposedly selling were the faces of his brother and his companions. Kuja blinked once...Kuja blinked twice but the image was still there. The game was titled "Final Fantasy 9" and this was printed with flourishing script. Kuja read it over and was shocked that it was the story of what exactly had happened before..he died. Thoughts blurred in his mind and his vision swam. Kuja moaned and for the second time that day collapsed in a dead faint. One thought lingered in his confused mind.  
  
'my life..is but a..g-game?..'  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
AN: Hiyas ppl! Thanks for reading so far! hehe I write kinda slow so please bear with me. I thought it would be kinda amusing to give Kuja dearest a "makeover" hehe *ducks from flying objects* ^_^' now now! don't get me wrong! Kuja is like my fave character! well hehe here are some hints for the next chapter!: HINT: the search is on! for now, thanks and READ AND REVIEW! BTW! please leave your e-mail adds if you want me to reply to something or at least clarrify stuff for ya! Thanks. ~~ Natalie  
  
KUJA: NoooOOOOoOOOo! My HAIR!!!!  
  
NATALIE: ^______^' Okay okay I promise it'll grow back!!! *runs off*  



End file.
